Child of the Angels
by Shady Kitsune
Summary: Abandoned in Manhattan by the Dursleys and raised by the weeping angels how will Hogwarts survive Kathrine Potter the Angels Daughter. Fem Harry Disclaimer! None of this is mine it all belongs to their respective owners.
1. meeting the angels

DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS IS MINE IT ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

"speaking"

~the statues speaking.~

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Girl get up and get dressed" a purple faced man yelled

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Replied a 5 year old girl starting to get dressed.

They had flown to Manhattan from London the night before for one of Vernon's big important meetings. She wondered why she ended up being brought with her Uncle instead of her Aunt or Cousin, while Vernon thought of places to leave the child. He looked up some of the least visited places and came across an old hotel called The Winter Quay that was supposedly haunted due to the strange disappearances of thrill seekers who enter the building. _That is the perfect place to dump this ungrateful brat_, he thought while grinning. The little girl saw the grin and shivered knowing that whatever was going to happen would probably not be very good for her overall well-being.

"Girl we're going for a walk, so gather all of your belongings." Vernon said looking at her darkly. _I was right definitely not good, _she thought while gathering her stuff silently and putting it in a ratty old backpack. When she was done he pulled her roughly out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked trying to keep up, Vernon glared at her for daring to ask a question before saying,

""To your new home of course."

She gulped as they caught sight of their destination. It was a rundown hotel surrounded by statues of angels, cherubs, and various others. She thought that every time Vernon looked away the statues moved.

"Haunted by freakishness this place is, you'll be right at home." Vernon continued, _How nice_, thought the little girl

"You stay here in your new home or else there will be trouble."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." She said obediently walking inside while Vernon walked away to hail a cab to get to his meeting.

"Hello? Anyone home? Or am I all alone?" she called out, looking around she saw statues, lots and lots of statues. "Can you move like the ones out front? Or was that my imagination?"

An angel came up behind her and put its hand on her shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder she smiled "so you can move." She said excitedly

~You can see us move? ~ asked a statue the angel wondering what just happened.

"Yep, my name is Kathrine Potter. What's yours?" asked Kathrine cocking her head to the side cutely.

The statues all had various looks of shock and surprise on their faces as the one that had spoken earlier replied gesturing to herself and the others. ~My name is Maria, and these are my brethren. ~

"Nice to meet you Maria" said Kathrine politely while holding her hand out.

~It is nice to meet someone who can see us move and understand our words. ~ Said Maria taking her hand still trying to send her away through time. She was shocked to see Kathrine standing there with her hand still in her grip.

~How did you not disappear? ~ asked one of the cherubs as they all ran over to her

Looking confused Kathrine asked "what do you mean by not disappear?"

Looking ashamed Maria replied ~The touch of an angel usually sends people either forward or backwards in time so we can feed on the displacement energy. ~

Kathrine just shrugged "you didn't send me someplace in time, I stayed here with you guys so I guess your abilities don't work on me."

~Well since our abilities don't work on you why don't you live here with us. ~ suggested Maria looking hopeful.

Nodding her head smiling she said "I would like that"

At her announcement the cherubs all tackled her in a big hug and they all went down laughing while the older statues smiled fondly at their newest member of their brethren.


	2. The Doctor

6 years later- Morning of Kathrine's 11th birthday.

Katherine woke up to voices in front of her room, opening the door she looked put to see a weird looking man in a bow tie with him were 2 women and another man all of whom were looking at her in worry. "Who are you and what are you doing in front of my room?" Asked Katherine looking at them strangely

I'm the Doctor and this is my lovely wife River and my companions Amy and Rory, now my turn to ask you something."

"Shoot." replied Katherine just looking at the man who had dared disrupted her sleep

Clapping his hands together he said " well we could ask you your name, or how you got here, or..."

"Sir you're rambling" said Katherine

effectively cutting him off "now to answer your questions my name is Kathrine Potter, I have been living here for 6 years after my Uncle ditched me in this so called 'haunted hotel', also yes I know about the moving statues as they are the ones who have cared for me since then. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Well no not really, you said your Uncle brought you here? Why haven't the angels taken you yet?" asked the Doctor looking very confuse, while Amy and River looked upset by the fact that someone would leave such a seemingly sweet child alone in a building that no one goes near.

"Yes my Uncle brought me here and the angels couldn't take me even if they wanted to. Believe me they've tried." Replied Kathrine with a laugh.

"What do you mean they couldn't take you even if they wanted to?" asked Amy speaking up from where she stood next to Rory.

Sighing sadly knowing that she won't be able to go back to sleep until they stopped questions she said "They can't take me because I was born with certain abilities that completely negate their touch. Also when I'm around them they are able to look at each other without freezing up and becoming a normal statue."

At the mention of her strange abilities the Doctor whipped out a weird looking device that lit up at the top, and he started waving it around her muttering to himself. "Do you know the full extent of your abilities yet?" he asked still scanning her.

"No I don't I'm still growing so I won't know for a long while. Also you might want to turn around 'cause Maria's behind you." Said Kathrine trying not to laugh at how fast they turned around to find out who Maria was. She lost the battle to contain her laughter when she watched Amy and Rory jump back really quick after finding out that Maria is an Angel.

"Get back and don't take your eyes off it, don't even blink" Warned the Doctor causing Kathrine to roll her eyes at his simple minded order.

~Happy Birthday Child, Did you sleep well?~ asked Maria moving over to her, much to everyone's surprise and alarm.

"I slept really well till these loud mouth thunder foots walked in front of my room." She replied grinning, while the Doctor was scanning the room again muttering to himself'

"Why did it not turn to stone, they always turn to stone when you look at them." While River looked at Kathrine.

"The ability you mentioned earlier, I'm assuming that is what allows Maria to move instead of turn to stone when looked at."

Nodding her head Kathrine said "yep, that's pretty much it."

"Interesting"

"Yes it is, by the way about how long do you think it will take for him to stop muttering and scanning my room?" asked Kathrine jerking her head at the Doctor who was currently scanning her bookshelf.

"Who knows, he'll probably stop when he gets the answers he's looking for." Replied River looking amused.

"Oh goodie." said Kathrine sarcastically as the Doctor suddenly jumped up and opened a window

"Aha the energy source is coming this way" he exclaimed excitedly as an owl flew into the room. Everyone looked at him with various degrees of 'are you insane' looks on their faces.

"That's an owl" stated Amy looking at the creature who was making its way towards Kathrine.

"Not just any owl, an owl with an energy signature." Said the Doctor happily, "and a letter. Why does it have a letter?"

"It is obviously trying to deliver it to Katherine." said River, while everyone else looked at him like he was crazy.

Kathrine bent down and picked up the letter, noticing that it was made out of some kind of thick yellowish paper.

"Are you going to open it?" asked the Doctor looking excited at the prospect of a letter delivered by an owl with a strange energy signature.

Kathrine shrugged and opened the envelope and read what it said out loud

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Wilfred Percival Brian Dumbledore**

"Wow he has a lot of titles I'm not gonna read them." Decided Kathrine with a shudder upon seeing the titles."

~Good idea keep reading.~ replied Maria looking over her shoulder.

**Dear Miss. Potter**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely**,

Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Lovely so that explains the owl." Stated the Doctor happily clapping his hands.

~Well that explains your abilities. And why you are able to negate ours.~ said Maria evenly as the doctor turned to them saying.

"A witch, a young one that need to be trained. Is this your owl?"

"He didn't hear anything did he?" asked Kathrine looking at the Doctor in amusement.

"Obviously not" River and Amy said at the same time.

"Did I miss something here?" asked the Doctor looking confused.

"Yep." Replied Kathrine as she walked out the door with the owl flying after her.

Chuckling Maria disappeared from sight leaving the 4 time travelers wondering what was going on.


End file.
